The Spy And The Seal
by Glitter4Ever
Summary: Years had passed till someone Sam hadn't thought about in for some time showed up on his buddy Michael's doorstep. Now she won't go away and he's not sure if it's good or bad.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

"Sam that's ridiculous," Michael said as the two climbed out of his car.

Making there way to Michael's place, Sam was going to say something when Michael drew out his gun.

At the top of the metal staircase to his place sat a strange woman. She tugged on her ponytail, her brunette hair was pulled back tightly. The stranger wore nothing more than sandals, shorts and a swimsuit top.

Sam stepped forward. "Paisley?"

"Hey Axe, we both know I'm the last person you would like to see." Standing as she spoke.

Removing his sunglass. "Your damn right." By now Michael lowered his gun but kept it out just in case.

"But I wouldn't even be here if I didn't need your help. Badly."

"No, actually make that hell no." He said firmly.

When she took in some air it was shaky. "Sam I'm begging you, please help me."

"We can at least hear her out," Michael said.

Sam struggled, he didn't want to hear her out, every fiber in his body said don't do it. Sighing he rolled his eyes. "Fine so say it"

Paisley looked around. "Not out here. Can we go inside?"

Heading into the apartment. "Were inside what is it?" Sam said as soon as the door was shut.

She looked at the two debating how she was going to say this. Paisley never really thought that Sam would agree to talk with her but she had to try.

"There is a man out to get me and I need him to be killed."

Giving her a quizzical look. "Why don't you take care of it yourself?" Sam asked.

"Because I can't. I haven't for almost going on seven years."

Shaking his head. "My answer is still no."

"You of all people should know if I am asking for help, especially from you, I need it. You know for a fact how much I hate asking for the help of or even beg of any kind. So please, this one time."

Michael looked to Sam. "Come on, why won't you help this poor woman out?" He asked.

Sam paced as he battled with the decision. Every ounce of him was telling him, no, but she made a valid point. He has never really known her to beg or even ask for help for anything that she would rather do herself. Even if she needed the help and she knew it she wouldn't ask for it. There was a time she would have cut her right hand off before asking for help.

"We'll do it under one condition. You tell me why you need help and I want the truth."

Spitting in her hand. "Deal." Holding out her hand Sam did the same thing and they shook hands.

"Just one thing. Is it absolutely necessary to kill the man?" Michael asked.

"Yes. If you guys don't feel right about this I can find someone else. I just figured if I needed help I'd get the best."

Motioning to some chairs. "Why don't you have a seat and tell us everything," Michael said.

Pulling some papers from her purse. "I have everything you need here. Where he lives, eats, works, the car he drives, everywhere he goes. All of it." Sam paced after getting a beer shooting evil glares at her.

"And what does he want with you?" Michael sifted through the papers.

Twisting her hands within each other. "He has had it out for me for a long time, but that's in the past now. How he found me I'm stumped, and even after talking with him and letting him know I'm not in the game anymore he still wants blood. And it happens to be mine."

"And your sure that there is no other way but to kill him?" Michael asked again.

Shaking her head. "No matter where he is if he is alive and out for blood there is nothing stopping him but his death. But again if you don't want to or don't feel right about it I can find someone else."

"FI has been itching for some real fun since she gotten those new guns," Sam said.

"That she has." Looking up from the paperwork she brought with her. "We'll do it."

Paisley bit her bottom lip. "You guys don't happen to know a good place for me to crash do you?"

"I have a place you can stay." Michael closed the folder all the paperwork was sitting in.

"Mikey if it's where I'm thinking, no. She can stay at a hotel down the street or something." Sam suggested.

Michael pulled Sam out on the porch. "What is going on here? She's a pretty girl, I've never known you to be this cold to one. And she is begging for your help."

"Trust me when I tell you this woman is bad news. She makes Fiona look normal. We should let her find another person to do this."

"She needs our help and that is what we'll do." Michael went back to Paisley.

Paisley was brought to Mikes mother's place to stay while they did her case. Fiona was thrilled about it and even more so in trying out her new weapons.

Night had fallen when they three returned. Michael's mom was in the living room as Paisley was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Paisley?" Sam asked.

Shutting off the TV. "Outback. How'd it go?" Seeing Sam go to the backyard.

"He's not home, won't be till tomorrow," Michael answered as him and Fiona sat on the couch.

"I don't know where she came from but I like her. She not only cleaned my house from bottom to top as a thank you for letting her stay here. But she fixed my dishwasher as well."

Michael looked where Sam had gone. "I think there is something Sam is not telling us. You should have seen the face he made when he first saw Paisley. There is more to that women than we know."

Sam found Paisley in the backyard with headphones on and doing yoga. He stood there watching her from the doorway.

Turning the music off she was listening to. "Well?" Removing her headphone as she got up.

"You're getting sloppy." Stepping outside.

"What happened?"

Placing his hands in his pockets. "He took an unexpected flight to Las Vegas. Won't be back till tomorrow afternoon."

"Are you freaking kidding me?! That was a laid out, detailed plan. It was perfect, I think working with others has made you stupid and sucky."

Scrunching his eyebrows. "Sucky? Is that even a word?"

"Listen here word police that job was laid out perfectly and handed to you on a silver platter. You could have gotten him before he even left."

Pointing at her. "If the job was so easy, why didn't you do it? Since you are so perfect."

"I told you I can't."

Rolling his eyes. "That's a bullshit answer and you know it. Why don't you tell me the real reason."

"When you finish the mission you'll know. Even though it's everything I'm against." Crossing her arms firmly.

Running a hand through his hair. "What happened to you? You don't ever ask for help."

"That's because I gave all that up. That life doesn't interest me anymore."

Gasping. "So it's true! I figured when I heard you quit it was just your way of going into hiding. Figured you had a job go wrong."

"My jobs never go wrong. They're perfect just like me and you know that." Sticking her head up.

Laughing Sam shook his head at her. "Your still as cocky as I remember you."

"And you've gotten old."

Pointing at her. "I'm surprised your mouth has never gotten you killed."

"If you can remember my mouth is one of my best features."

Rubbing his hands over his face as he remembered. "How can I forget? No one has even come close."

"I have that effect on people. There was and is no one like me." Paisley told him.

"You're really not going to tell me why you asked for my help till after?" Moving close to her.

Shaking her head. "My mouth is sealed till the job is done."

"Whatever it is, it must be big."

Chewing on the inside of her cheek. "It's of epic proportions. Why haven't you told them about me?"

"Ya and risk the chance of either Mikey or Fiona if not both killing us? No way."

Rolling her eyes. "Well, no worries. The moment this is over I'm out of your life forever."

"Good." Paisley punched Sam in the arm when she passed him.

They heard Paisley come in. "Everything ok?" Michael's mom asked.

"Sam's a prick and I hate him." Storming to the empty room she was staying in.

Walking in. "What?" Sam looked at the three.

"What did you do?" Fiona asked.

Opening his beer that he found in the fridge. "I didn't do anything, Paisley is being Paisley."

Michael made his way over to Sam. "What is her story? I have a feeling you aren't telling us something."

"It's like she said, it's all in the past. There is nothing to worry about." He secretly hoped there really wasn't. Michael wouldn't forgive him if anything was to happen to his mom. And he wouldn't either.

Michael stared at him for a moment. "If it's nothing we need to know about fine."

"Nothing at all." Taking a swig of his beer.

Mike's mother woke the next day to the smell of something delicious. She found Paisley up and making breakfast.

Seeing her come in. "Morning. I hope you don't mind, as I took my run this morning I grabbed something at the store. I'm making some French toast, eggs, and bacon."

"Not at all, it smells great."

Going for a plate. "Good. I made enough for both of us."

"You must have been up early." Seeing the time was a little after 8 am.

Giving her a full plate. "I'm up by 6 every day. So I took a jog to the grocery store and back. Than showered before starting because being sweating and making breakfast is not a great combo."

"This is amazing." Pointing at the French toast with her fork.

Joining her at the table. "Thanks. I wasn't sure what kind of syrup you like so I went with the original."

"Original is good."

Paisley cleaned up once they were done eating. After that, she was left to wait, which she hated more than life itself.

Madeline was in the living room flipping through a magazine and smoking, while Paisley was in the kitchen making dinner. Both their heads went to the front door, Michael came barging in, getting close to Paisley. She was looking down the barrel of a gun.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't shoot you right here, right now."

Her eyes darted to Sam. "You told!"

"Wasn't me, it was the guy you sent us after. Spilled the beans as he was dying."

Michael cocked his gun. "Michael is this absolutely necessary?" Madeline asked.

"She lied to us mom."

Holding up a finger. "Technically I never did such a thing. I withheld information that is from a past I like to forget that you never asked of me."

"What are you talking about?" Madeline was feeling really clueless now.

"I use to be an elite spy slash hit person. I was hired by everybody to do whatever it was they paid me to do. And one good reason you shouldn't shoot me is we are in your mother's house."

Not moving the gun from her face. "Not to mention you're a vicious killer. The only spy to ever kill for fun." Fiona added.

"That was a rumor spread by me. I couldn't help that you are all gullible and I'm awesome at what I did. I never asked for help. I hate it and I'm a firm believer it's beneath me. Ask Sam. So when I came to you I genuinely needed it."

Dropping the gun to his side. "Job is finished. I never want to see you again. Don't even think of asking for help again."

"So I'm banned because I neglected to tell you who I was?"

Moving away from her. "Because you are dangerous."

"Only to myself, besides pretty much everyone but like one or two people think I'm dead. The guy you went after was the only guy who had to make sure that I was dead. And if not he was going to kill me by his own hands."

Glaring at her. "Why should we believe you?" Michael asked her.

"It's true Mike. I have done a few jobs with her. I have seen her get stabbed, shot at and broken a few bones to avoid asking for help." Sam said.

Michael pointed at her. "How can you trust her? She's an ex-elite spy/hit person."

"Sam Michael has a point," Fiona said.

Paisley moved to the pans off the fryers. "Don't answer that Sam. Apparently, the only people who do horrible things that can change their life for the better are everyone in this room beside me. Madeline thanks for letting me stay here, it was awfully kind of you." She slammed the door behind her as she left the house.

"Whatever that girl is you claim her to be Michael. She has different priorities now." Madeline pointed at the door.

"But this women is not who you think she is. If you heard even half the stories I have you'd think different." Fiona said.

Shaking her head. "As a mother, you know when someone changed their life and for the better. Shame on you for chastising her for that."

It took a while but Sam eventually found Paisley. She was sitting on the bench in some local park. Taking a seat next to her. "You still owe me an explanation."

"The guy really dead?"

"Like Swiss cheese and now feeding the fish. Fiona was furious with what she learned about you and got carried away."

Snorting. "I heard that women were crazy. Someone you really didn't want to cross."

"What is the reason you sat on Mikes doorstep half dress as usual and asking for help? Which you never do."

Looking at her watch. "Fifteen more minutes and you'll have your answer."

"How will we pass the time?" He smirked scooting closer to her.

Pushing him away. "For a guy who was all ready to kick me to the curb yesterday your awfully cozy about picking up where we left off seven years ago."

"Just because I still think you're a crazy bitch. Doesn't mean I forgot how much fun we had on our last mission."

Giving him a sideways glance. "And your still a horny ass. Now I remember why I always wanted to break your nose. Besides we slept together one time even if we did it multiple times that night, which I kind of wish I didn't."

"Why?" Looking hurt.

Tucking a stray hair that escaped her ponytail. "Because you're my only friend. Well by your warm welcome was my only friend."

"Were friends?" Amazed by her confession.

Shrugging. "Why do you think we did all those jobs together? I wasn't going to let just anybody work with me. I needed someone I could trust, rely on."

"Wow, I never figured someone like you to have friends."

"I normally don't, you grew on me like fungus."

Chuckling. "I have been called a lot of things, but never fungus."

"Well, there is a first for everything. Like shaving. It's a miraculous invention that has been around forever and a day." Poking at his chin.

Feeling the stubble on his face. "Women happen to adore this."

"So how are the freshman girls in college who don't know any better?" Grinning at him.

Looking straight ahead. "At least they won't kill me in my sleep."

"You do know I can kill you right now and no one would be the wiser?"

Crossing his arms. "If you were going to, you would have already done it."

"And kill my only friend? I still have a use for you."

"What happens once you have no use of me?"

Watching two people play Frisbee. "I don't think I ever will. If I was I would of a long time."

"Guess you're stuck with me." He smirked at her.

Snorting. "In more ways than you think." Looking at him.

Both there head shot forward. "MOMMY!" A little boy came running up to them.

The little boy jumped into Paisley's open arms, she thanked the lady bringing the kid over. Sam watched the two hug, the boy gave her a big kiss on the cheek.

"Where were you, mom? I missed you so much." The little boy asked.

Setting him down. "Mommy had some things to take care of."

"Who's that?" He pointed to an awestruck Sam.

Taking his hand Paisley brought him in front of Sam. "I would like you to meet a friend of mine. Sam meet my boy, Samuel."

"Mom!" Samuel moaned.

"I'm sorry Sam meet my boy, Sammy. Sammy meet my friend Sam."

The little boy held out his hand. "Nice to me you." He said politely.

Shaking his hand Sam looked to Paisley. "Honey, why don't you go swing for a bit ok?" He cheered running over to the swings. "I can explain." She looked back at him.

"How old is he?"

Sitting back down next to him. "Six."

"Is he mine?" Sam's eyes widened.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for a long way for the next chapter. I was sick for a few days and between that and work I was a little behind on my writing.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER TWO**

"I thought that too, but I had him tested. He is Jack Stephan's kid." Paisley answered.

Sam's head slowly turned to Paisley. "You had applejacks kid?!"

"He and I were sorts of dating when you and I hooked up."

"Then if he's applejacks kid than why Samuel?"

Smiling at him. "I named him after my only friend."

"What about Applejack? Wouldn't he be the one you go to get Larry killed?"

Paisley watched Sammy swing. "Jack was killed the same day I found out I was pregnant."

"Than how did you get him tested if his dad is dead?"

Snorting. "You think a person with half a brain would know not to break into my place, especially when I'm there. He had forgotten his key and when he broke into my place I broke his nose, arm, and leg. I got a cloth for his nose before taking him to the hospital."

"That was excessive."

Rising from the bench. "Says the guy who did shoot at me in an attempt to kill me once."

Getting up with her. "In my defense, I thought when you came through the door you were going to kill me."

"You are aware that I have had numerous offers to have you killed."

Shocked. "Really? Who?"

"Picked one of the many people you pissed off. But don't worry, I never even thought about it. You are kind of cute for someone who thinks I'm a crazy ass bitch." Looking over to the swings "Sammy lets go!" Paisley called out.

Giving that infamous smile of his. "You really think that?"

Taking Sammy's hand. "Don't let it go to your head Axe. It's bad enough this one is the spitting image of you when it comes to the ladies. I don't need the grown-up version around."

Jesse had gone to visit some friends. When he returned Fiona and Michael were there to greet him out the airport. "Thanks for picking me up." Loading his luggage in Michael's trunk.

"No problem." Fiona smiled.

Slamming the trunk closed. "How have things been since I've been gone?"

"Slow." Michael climbed in the driver side.

Fiona pulled the passenger seat forward. "Things have been quiet."

"Sounds like fun." Climbing in the back.

Getting in as well. "Loads," Fiona said.

The three walked through the door to Michael mothers place. They all stopped as their jaws dropped. Sam was sitting at the kitchen counter playing battleship with a little boy. They both looked to the new arrivals.

"Sam, you have something to tell us?" Michael asked.

"Meet Sammy. Sammy these are the three I was telling you about. Fiona, Michael, and Jesse." He pointed to them.

Sammy slid off the stool and shook hands with them, making Fiona his last stop. "All my friends call me Sammy. But you can call me Samuel." He winked at her before going back to his game with Sam.

Michael and Jesse tried not to laugh as Fiona glared at them. Paisley came walking in with bags of food.

"Hey you guys. See you met my son." Smiling when she saw Jesse. "Who's your friend?"

Michael pointed at the kid. "He is yours?"

"I carried him in my stomach for nine months. He better be mine." Setting the stuff on the counters. "Go wash your hand before we eat." She told her son.

Fiona said what was on all there minds. "Is he yours?" Looking at Sam.

"Oh no, but he is the reason she came to us for help."

Paisley went over to Jesse "Hi I'm Paisley." Holding her hand out.

"Jesse. Why does that name sound so familiar?" Shaking her hand.

"She is that crazy elite spy," Fiona answered.

Paisley brought a finger to her mouth. "Shhhhh, Sammy has no clue what I did before he was born." He came running back in the room, returning to the stool.

"Can we have macaroni and cheese mommy?" He asked.

"Another time, we're having meatloaf and cheesy potatoes for anyone who wants to stay for dinner."

Jesse smiled. "I'm game." Michael and Fiona agreed to stay and eat as well.

They were still gathered around the table when Sammy's bedtime rolled around. So Paisley excused herself to lay him down in the spare bedroom Madeline said she could use.

"For a paid killer that girl can cook." Jesse placed a hand on his stomach when he leaned back in his chair.

Fiona sighed crossed her arms. "I don't trust her. She needs to leave, now."

"That's nothing new." Sam blurted out.

"She murdered people for pay!" Fiona spoke harshly leaning forward.

Pointed to where she went. "Things change. You of all people should know that." Sam said.

"Why are you defending her?" Fiona asked.

"Because we gave you the benefit of the doubt I figured we pay it forward." Sam stormed from the table and out back.

Michael joined Sam. "What's really bothering you?"

"It's nothing."

Crossing his arms. "It's not nothing because when we first saw her you wanted to kill her. And now you want to help her."

"I know this girl. Paisley the spy teetered on the line of having no soul. I have seen her do some of the craziest things that still haunt me to this day. I never imagined she'd give it up for anything. Paisley loved doing the stuff she did as much as Fi loves blowing up stuff. Now she is Suzie homemaker who asks for help. I need to see where this is going."

Staring at the ground for a second. "Could it be you might like her?" Michael suggested.

Finishing his beer. "No, it's not that. I know what she's done to people and it's something that never settles with you. Nor does it leave you."

Paisley returned to see three people missing. "Were missing a few, I know it wasn't my food. Fiona finally have enough of me?" She smiled after returning to her seat.

"Fiona's a difficult person to win over," Madeline said to her.

Waving it off. "It's ok, takes more than that to upset me. Besides I'm pretty sure Axe still hates me too."

"If Sam hates you, why did you go to him for help?" Jesse asked.

"I needed help, as much as I like not to admit it. I prefer it done right so I went to him."

Michael and Sam walked back inside. "Where is Fi?" Michael asked when he didn't see her.

"She's gone. But before you go after her you, Axe, and Jesse are doing the dishes."

Michael's hand went to hips. "Why?"

"Because I said so. Not to mention I made dinner and your mother birthed you. So do the dishes and do them now."

"Do as she says, you guys," Madeline added with a smile.

Sitting back in the chair as the boys collected the dirty dishes. "Thanks." She smiled at Madeline.

"No problem." She smiled back.

Once the dishes were cleaned Paisley got up. "Well, thanks for letting my son and I stay with you guys today. But we should go."

"Where are you going?" Madeline asked.

"Don't know but we overstayed our welcome here and I should find a place Sammy can call home and live a normal life. Whatever that is." Paisley laughed.

Madeline rose from her seat. "You'll stay here till you find a place."

"What?!" Sam and Michael said in unison.

Shaking her head. "I cant. I should have left when Michael and them finished what I asked of them. Thank you though for the offer." Paisley went to get her things and put them in her car before getting her kid.

"Where are you going?" Sam caught Paisley at her car after she placed her stuff in the trunk.

Shrugging as she leaned on her car. "I'm not sure. Somewhere that Sammy can be a kid and I don't have to worry about him because of my past."

"So you're leaving the country?" Moving next to her.

"It has been contemplated but where would I go? I have a bounty on my head in quite a few countries."

Thinking for a second before snapping his fingers. "Looks like you have your work cut out for you."

"I could always live around here. Be near you, Sammy would love that."

Following her after she pushed off the car. "Oh no, hell no."

"Jeez, Axe I'm kidding. I highly doubt there are any good schools around here anywho." Going inside for her kid.

A few days later Paisley swung her door open of the place they were staying for the time being to find Sam on the other side. "You lost?"

"I know now how you feel when you come to me for help."

Laughing as she leaned on the door frame. "My birthday isn't for some time. So why are you actually here?"

"We need your help."

Paisley stepped outside leaving the front door open a crack. "Is this some joke to get me to leave Miami faster? Because it's not funny."

"We got ourselves in a situation that requires your expertise."

Pointing at him. "I should kick your ass right now for suggesting that. I have a son that needs to be looked after, I can not go around killing people. That was over the day I decided to keep my son."

"We don't want you to kill anyone."

Confusing filled Paisley's face. "You are losing your god-forsaken mind because I think you have forgotten what I use to do."

"It's not necessarily your killing skills we need you for."

"Fuck you no." Paisley slammed the door in Sam's face.

Sam let himself in. "Listen here, Paisley. I helped you out so you owe me."

"I owe you nothing." Spinning towards him.

"Crystal Valley nine years ago."

Paisley swore under her breath. "I told you nothing good could come from a place called Crystal Valley ."

"Not for you at least," Sam smirked.

Crossing her arms as she caved. "What am I suppose to do with the kid?"

"Madeline already said she would watch him."

"So help me God if you ever ask me to do such a thing again, I'm killing you." Paisley threatened. "With my bare hands."

Michael and Fiona were waiting at the hideout with there prisoner when Sam pulled up with an extremely unhappy Paisley.

Meeting them at the door when they approached. "Sorry about this." Paisley held her hand up walking past the two when Michael spoke.

"There is no reaching her right now. And their won't be for a while. All we do is wait." Sam took the nearest empty seat.

The other two returned to there seat. "How long do we wait?" Fiona asked.

"Given the level of her being pissed, I say a matter of minutes. 15-20 max." Sam answered.

"We've been at this for two days. There is no way she can get anything in that amount of time." Michael said.

Sucking some air through his teeth. "That is the thing, Mikey. Paisley's torture method's make what Manson, Jack the Ripper and Dahmer did look like something out of a Disney movie."

"I told you she is going to kill the guy before we get anything out of him." Fiona threw her hands up when she spoke.

Paisley walked out of the room 15 minutes later, blood was on her clothes and in her hair. She walked out of the house and climbed back into Sam's car without ever uttering a word.

Getting up from this seat. "She's done," Sam answered the others questioning looks.

The second Michael walked into the room there prisoner began spilling his guts the moment he saw him. It seemed like he couldn't get the information out fast enough.

Sam swung by Paisley's place to see how she was doing later that day. She was putting some luggage in her car when he pulled up.

Climbing out of his car. "What are you doing?"

"I'm leaving, found a good place with a good school for Sammy."

"You can't do that."

Stopping what she was doing. "I can do whatever the hell I want. We both know that."

"I know."

Glaring at him. "I don't think you understand. I have a six-year-old kid who needs a mother, not a killer. You have no significant other or children. You can do all sorts of reckless things with Michael and them without worry. I've worked so hard to be so far away from that life you guys lead. Now excuse me I have to get my kid from Madeline."

"You have become so snotty now that you have a kid."

Slamming her car trunk closed. "Bye Sam."

"See part of you still hasn't changed. Run away when you hear something you don't like."

"At least I'm not whoring myself around Miami. How much are you going for now? I bet you're expensive." Paisley didn't let him answer climbing into her car she drove off.

Sam caught up with Paisley at Madeline. "We are not done here."

"Yes, we are."

Stepping in front of her. "We're not done till you apologize for the whore comment."

"I don't know what's bugging you, but you are an ass," Paisley said just as the door swung open and Sammy came running out.

Sammy gave Paisley a hug. "Mommy, can we live here? I like going to auntie Maddie's house."

"Care to explain?" Looking over to Madeline.

"Sorry he had trouble saying my name and when he said, auntie, I didn't have the heart to correct him."

Looking back at her kid in her arms. "We can't I'm sorry. Now say goodbye." Setting her kid down.

"But mom!"

Pointing at him. "No buts mister, now move."

"You know you don't have to go. I adore him and he sure loves coming here and I really like Sam." Madeline went over after Sammy said goodbye to her before going to Sam.

Shaking her head. "I cant. I need to be away from anything related to spying work for Sammy's sake. Besides Sam and I will kill each other if I stay any longer. Were about to murder each other right now."

"You wouldn't be feeling that if you weren't so difficult," Sam said as the two walked over.

Placing her kid in the car. "You're just mad because I don't let you get away with your stupid shenanigans. Madeline thanks for watching my kid." Paisley said as she got in her car and took off.

"We're not going to get out of this alive are we?" Barry asked as he sat there injured from the bullet wound he sustained from the people attacking them.

Sam was looking out the window trying to asses the problem as fast as possible. "We are. We just need to do this right and smart."

"But I'm injured and were low on ammo against four guys with a massive arsenal."

Looking over at him. "We don't exactly need ammo to fight these guys. Just the right stuff."

Sam started talking with the lead guy outside. Trying to see if he could strike a deal which definitely didn't go well which Sam knew wouldn't, but it was worth a try. Now on to a new plan.

After trying everything possible he could think of Sam and Barry were stuck. Really actually stuck. "I thought you said we were going to get out of this." Panic started to really fully set in Barry.

Spinning to him. "I never said that. I said we had options. But against that many people, against a guy who sells jewelry and me. There is only so much I can do."

Both heads turned to the intercom as the leader of the small group started speaking. He threatened to kill them both horribly if he didn't get what he wanted in the next five minutes.

The two scrambled to prepare for the onslaught from the group. But when the five minutes passed and nothing happened they were confused. Sam and Barry waited another five more minutes and still, nothing happened.

"What do you think they're doing? Waiting for us to come to them or something?" Barry asked.

"I wonder about you sometimes." Sam came out of there hiding place.

Barry followed Sam out of the house after peeking through the windows and not finding anyone outside to find their assailants nowhere to be found. They did see someone bent over digging through the back of the SVU the assailants were driving. The person was in short jeans shorts and sandals.

Sam began making his way over to the car and the person when Barry stopped him. "It could be a trap. She could be with them."

"Unlikely." He answered.

Paisley turned to him all teeth. "These guys have great junk. I'm taking everything."

"You can't have guns and such around Sammy," Sam told him.

"They're not coming home with me. I can get bank off this stuff which I can put the money in the kid's college fund."

Leaning on the car. "Oh, that's good. Pay for his college with stolen guns you sell to people who are going to kill other people."

"Screw you Axe, college is expensive and I'm a single mom."

Barry held up his good hand. "Ok so many questions. But first, where are the guys who tried to kill us?"

"Pushing up daisies right over there." Paisley point in the direction of the pile of bodies off to the side as she looked over one of the guns from the SUV.

Barry went to check it out. "How'd you know we were here?"

"I live down the street from here."

"You said that you never were going to live around spy stuff or me and the others."

Rolling her eyes as she checked some of the other stuff. "Ironically this the only place that doesn't have someone looking for me."

"What about the kid?"

Checking out another gun. "With Madeline."

"So you drove all the way to Madeline's to drop off Sam to come to save us? Which you still haven't explained how you knew we were here."

Setting the gun down. "I've had a tracker in your stupid gold necklace since I've asked for the big H. It flashes red when your heart races a little more than usual. And before you say it there is a difference in your elevated heart when you are in trouble and when your getting laid. And don't ask how I know that." She pointed at him.

"You killed all those guys by yourself?" Barry returned amazed.

"Yes."

Pointing back at the bodies. "What if more are sent?"

"I sent a video message to everyone in their phone. Said whoever went after you this will happened."

"Now they will be after you."

Shaking her head. "I didn't show my face and I have a little device that changes my voice so they wouldn't recognize it. And Axe for saving your life again, you are watching the spawn tomorrow. Come by at six."

"Why? What if I have other plans?"

Throwing everything into two duffle bags she bought with her. "It's only for a few hours so cancel your imaginary other plans."

"What about me?"

Paisley looked him up and down. "I don't need anything from another guy who doesn't know how to dress 99% of the time. Axe is bad enough."

They watched her leave. "Who is that?" Barry asked.

"Satan." Sam shook his head.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Reviews would be much appreciated :)**

* * *

 **CHAPTER THREE**

Sammy opened the door when he knocks. "What are you doing here?" Sammy asked.

"I'm watching you tonight."

Crossing his little arms over his chest. "Babysitters are supposed to be girls."

"Some people have said Axe is one," Paisley smirked approaching her front door looking radiant in her strapless black mini dress that hugged all the right spots.

Sammy moved to the side. "Mom that's not nice." He looked up at her.

"Go play." She pointed, turning back to Axe when Sammy ran off. "Come on in."

Paisley showed Sam around, she had a nice place for a single mother. It was a two-story house with four bedrooms and four and a half bathrooms. All four rooms each with there own bathroom were upstairs. As the living room, kitchen, den, and half bathroom were on the main floor. She had a good backyard for Sammy to play in with toys scattered everywhere and a kidney-shaped pool with a hot tub.

Coming back downstairs. "Ok, Sammy's bedtime is 8:30. But tonight is a new episode of The Big Bang Theory, and I let him watch that. He thinks Sheldon is funny and loves the way Raj talks. So he'll be able to stay up till 9, then it's bedtime. He gets a bath before bed. All you have to do is fill the tub up for him and he can do the rest. He gets no soda. The number for the pizza guy is on the fridge if you are hungry and don't want anything in the fridge. I fed Sammy but he might want a snack and he knows where those are."

"So who is this guy you are going out with? Did you even check him out?"

Placing her hands on her hips. "Oh my God dad if you must know his name it's Oscar and I met him in the grocery store. He got along well with Sammy not to mention he was at the store getting something for his grandmother."

"Oscar! You're going out with a guy named Oscar?!" Sam couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Paisley rolled her eyes. "You are ridiculous you know that?"

"Everyone can get along with kids. As for the grandma story, I can't believe you fell for that. Its like one of the oldest tricks in the book."

Sighing. "I'm not having this conversation with you anymore. You are overbearing and it's making me want to stab you."

"Admit it, you are as turned on as me," Sam smirked.

The doorbell rang announcing that Paisley's date was there. "Stop being such a mutant." Going to answer the door.

"You look amazing." Oscar complimented her when he saw Paisley.

Smiling at him. "Thanks, you look good yourself."

"This is him?" Sam walked up sizing Oscar. He was about 6 foot with light brown hair and brown eyes. When he smiled it was like looking at the Cheshire Cat smile as it showed off his pearly white teeth.

"Oscar ignore him." Pushing Sam back inside. "Sammy get your butt down here!" Paisley shouted.

Sam moved her back to the front door. "Oscar is it?"

Sammy came running downstairs giving his mom a hug and kiss goodbye before running back upstairs to play.

"What do you do? Is it legal?" Sam questioned.

Paisley hit him upside the head. "Stop it you mutant and go watch my kid like I asked you to." Closing the door in his face as the two went to the car.

"Is that the father?" Oscar looked over his shoulder back to the house.

"No, Sam is just an old acquaintance who thinks he is threatening sometimes. He is as harmless as Bambi."

Opening the car door for her. "He really didn't care for me coming to take you out."

"I'm my own adult who has a child. Do you know how difficult it is to find someone who is willing to take me out once they know I've got a 6-year-old? Near impossible. So he can suck it for all I care." Climbing into the car.

Sammy was in his room playing with his hot wheels when Sam came in. He sat on the edge of Sammy's bed.

"So buddy, what do you think of your mom going out on a date?"

Stopping what he was doing. "I like Oscar, he gave me a sucker. And mommy told me that her date with Oscar is her adult time like when I get my kid time when I'm at school."

Leaning on his knees. "But you really don't like her going out on dates right?"

Shrugging his shoulders Sammy went back to playing with his cars. Sam sighed deciding to snoop instead, see what he could turn up.

Sam turned up nothing of interest after about an hour. Paisley was better than he remembered. She made it look like she was plain Jane her entire life.

Getting himself a beer Sammy came running into the kitchen. "Its time for my bath. I like my water warm like a Jacuzzi but not as hot." Sammy took off before Sam could ever open his beer.

Finally getting his beer open Sam took a few sips before going to start the kid's bath. When he turned the water off once the tub was full Sammy ran in with his bucket full of toys for his bath.

"What?" He said seeing Sammy eyeing him down.

Pointing to the door. "Your not allowed to see me naked, mommy's orders."

"You're as demanding as your mother." Sam left the bathroom.

It was closing in on almost an hour when Sam began to wonder if the kid was ok. When he went upstairs to go check on him Sammy came out of his room in his PJs.

"I was just coming to check on you."

He placed his hands on his hips looking up at the ex-seal. "You never watched a kid before have you?"

"I have."

Sammy shook his head. "I'm six not stupid."

"Come on your show is almost on."

The two sat on Sammy's bed in his room watching The Big Bang Theory. Once it was over Sammy climbed under the covers. "Night," Sam told him going to the door.

Sammy sat up. "Sam."

"Yes?"

"Mommy said that you two met when she saved your life."

Walking back in the room he sat on the edge of the bed. "That is her point of view. The truth is I saved her life but your mom is stubborn. She will never admit what really happened."

"Mommy said you were stubborn."

Sam snorted. "She would say that."

"Mommy doesn't lie."

Getting up. "It is bedtime, go to sleep." Sam turned the light off. Sammy yelled for the door to be left open a crack.

Oscar took Paisley to a fancy restaurant she probably would of never eat at. She loved to spend money but why spend so much money on a meal you could find somewhere else for a better price. Or make yourself.

Oscar sat across from her after pulling out her chair. He ordered off the wine menu for them. Paisley caught he was trying really hard to impress her.

"I never caught what you do?" Oscar asked.

Leaning on the table. "I do financing and a few other paperwork for two local clothing stores here in town. Which I love because they let me work from home. Which Sammy loves because I get to be home with him when he isn't in school."

"He is a funny kid."

"Thanks. What about you? What do you do?"

He gave a smile thanking the waiter when he poured their wine. Than Oscar ordered for the both of them before speaking. "I'm an insurance salesman."

"Sounds riveting."

"Now you're being nice."

Paisley laughed. "I spend a good portion of my days in conversation with a six-year-old. Insurance sounds like tons of fun."

"Anyone tells you, you look absolutely beautiful when you laugh?"

Tucking some hair behind her hear. "Thanks."

Oscar walked Paisley to her door after the date. "Your babysitter is ok with me bringing you back so late?"

"He will be. He owes me."

He took that moment of silence to lean forward and kiss her. Paisley didn't pull away as the two kissed for a moment.

Pulling apart. "I hope you didn't find that forward," Oscar said.

"No, it was nice."

Kissing her cheek. "I'll call you tomorrow. Good night."

"Night." Paisley smiled going inside.

Walking in she found Sam on the couch with his feet up on the coffee table and a beer in his hand. His head rested back on the couch as he watched the TV or as Paisley noticed, slept. She sat next to him on the couch taking the beer from his hand.

Stirring Sam looked over at her. "I'm drinking that." His voice groggy with sleep

"You were about to spill that on my couch you mutant." Paisley finished the rest of the drink.

Sitting up. "Was not Satan."

"Whatever. How was Sammy? He behave?"

"He was fine. Does Oscar behave himself? Please tell me you are not home late because you were getting rid of a body."

Getting off the couch. "That was one time and it was because the guy got a little too fresh with me. Now go home, your services are not needed anymore."

"My services! What do you think I am? Some babysitting service you can order around at your convenience?"

Glaring at him. "Yes, it's all your good for. Now leave, I'm tired."

"Probably from all that sex you were having with him tonight."

"Must you be such an ass?"

Slamming his hands on his pockets. "You just bring it out in me."

"Mutant." Walking away from him.

"Satan." Sam stormed out of the house.

Oscar showed up on Paisley's front door a few days later with flowers for her and a toy for Sammy.

Handing her the flowers. "One for every moment I've thought of you from when I woke this morning till now."

"That is so sweet of you."

Holding up the bag. "I got this for Sammy."

"He is going to really like you. Come on in I'll get him for you."

Sammy came running down the stairs. "You got me a present!"

"Oh yes." He laughed handing the bag to him.

Sammy opened the present to find a stuffed dinosaur. Paisley thought it kind of looked like Ducky from Land Before Time.

"If you squeeze the left foot it gives off a light at night. In case you get scared."

Squeezing the foot. "That is so cool."

"What do you say?"

Looking up at him. "Thank you, Mr. Jackson."

"Call me Oscar."

He called out Oscar before running back upstairs to find a place for his new toy. "That was really nice of you." Paisley grinned picking up the reminisce of the leftover wrapping paper from the present.

"It was nothing."

Heading to the trash can to throw everything away. "So what brings you here?"

"I thought you, me and Sammy could go for a picnic."

"That sounds like fun."

An hour later the three sat in the park munching away on the food Oscar had packed for them. Sammy had a hard time sitting still, he wanted to go play on the jungle gym. So Paisley gave him the green light after he finished his sandwich. He yelled in joy and ran as fast as he could over to it.

Oscar wiped his mouth with one of the papers napkins. "If you don't mind me asking where is Sammy's father?"

"Dead. He passed away when I found out I was pregnant."

Scooting closer to her. "Must be hard being a single mother."

"It's not that hard." Truth be told this was the easiest thing Paisley has ever done in her life. Though she couldn't tell Oscar the truth and why it was the easiest thing. For six years she hadn't been near death, shot at, stabbed at or any form of attempt at being killed. It was nice. All the dirty diapers, late nights of being sick, throwing up or spit ups. Even the screams of I hate you because Sammy couldn't get or do what he wanted. All those moments were easy.

"I knew the moment I met you in the grocery store you were stronger than you looked." Oscar smiled.

If he only knew Paisley thought. "You're too sweet to me."

"It's easy to be sweet to a pretty lady as yourself."

Crossing her arms. "So if I was an unattractive person it would be hard?"

"No, I'm just saying…."

Paisley covered his mouth to get him to shut up. "I don't need sweet comments like that. The flower thing was a very lovely gesture but you're sweet to me because I'm pretty is not my thing. See me after my kid spends all night throwing up because of a fever and I've had no sleep. Or I've got cheerio's in my hair, haven't showered in two days and spend all morning cleaning and doing laundry. All I really would like is a guy to see me like that and say what can I do? If you want someone to flatter all the time to find someone without a child."

"But I like to flatter you all the time." He spoke after he removed her hand.

"I don't need it all the time, I know I'm hot. Occasionally hearing how pretty I am would be nice. But all the time is too much for me."

Sammy came running over for something to drink. He was already dirty from head toe, he took the juice Paisley handed him.

Oscar leaned on the table. "You got dirty awfully fast buddy."

"Mommy says it's a sign of having fun."

The corner of his mouth went up. "She does speak the truth."

Sammy said thanks as he sat his empty cup on the table and ran off back to the jungle gym. "That kid is the energizer bunny," Oscar said.

Paisley laughed. "He is when he is not busy hitting on the ladies."

"Your hands are going to be overflowing when he hits high school." They both laughed.

Oscar helped Paisley bring Sammy inside. He had fallen asleep on the way home, granted it was late when they returned. They all decided to go to a children's museum after the picnic, which Sammy had so much fun.

After putting Sammy to bed Paisley saw Oscar to the door. "Today was fun, thank you so much." She told him.

"I had fun too. Sammy is as bright as you are, he really takes after you. Granted you are prettier."

Paisley sighed. "What did I say about the compliments?"

"I can't help myself." He moved closer as the two kissed. "I'll call you later," Oscar told her when they parted lips.

Paisley stood on the doorstep watching Oscar drive away. When he was gone she went to the side of the house where the fence was, before swinging as hard as she can with her closed fist, getting Sam square in the nose.

Hands flying to his nose. "Jeez women."

"That's what happens when you eavesdrop on me. You've become stupid in your old age if I am catching you too."

Making sure his nose wasn't bleeding. "You've become soft since your kid. Anyone who laid on that much charm would have gotten a first class ticket to the emergency room."

"Axe Oscar is a nice guy who adores my kid and has a steady job. I can't date guys who do dumb shit like you and that little gang you hang out with anymore. I have to slow down and do safe things for my kid."

"That's a load of crap and you know it."

Glaring at him. "What brings you here?"

"Michael needs your help."

Arching her eyebrow. "Why didn't he come and ask me for my help?"

"I was up this way anyway's and Mickey thought it might be better coming from me than him."

"I'm not helping period."

Throwing his hands up. "Paisley you haven't even heard what it is. It's nothing like the last time. And I mean nothing."

"No, a big fat no."

Following Paisley as she made her way back to the front door. "All we need is for you to help us on a mission."

"Are you senile? It was a fluke he wanted my help after he found out who I was. And it was amazing he didn't kill me when I was in his mom's house when I stopped by with Sammy."

Holding up his hands. "I talked with him and he is willing to go along with it."

"Seriously?" Paisley asked skeptically.

"Ok he didn't at first, but I talked with him and he eventually went along with it."

Sam saw she wasn't going along with it. "You are such a horrible liar."

"It did help you'll be the one going undercover."

Shrugging her shoulder. "Why would I want to help?"

"The person you will be in contact with is crazy off his rocker. Kind of like you. With you meeting him it wouldn't be Fiona going in."

Paisley was confused for a second. "Why wouldn't Fiona be talking to him?"

"We kind of need her explosive expertise in this."

"I know just as much as she does when it comes to explosions."

Taking a step closer. "Stop being so difficult Paisley and do it because I'm here asking for your help."

"And what is going to happen if you come to me for a mission and I say yes and it goes wrong? Who will take care of my son if something happens to me? Or worse, what if they go after my son to get to me because I said yes to doing a mission with you guys? I'm the only family Sammy has and I'll be damned if I put myself in a position that leaves him motherless or he ends up dead….." Sam saw for the first time ever in Paisley, fear "If something happens to me are you going to take care of him? Because honestly, that scares me way too much. Which is another thing I don't need to worry about ok? Now please go away."

"No, I will not go away because you tell me to."

"Why won't you leave me alone? Let me try to have a normal life with my son like I want."

Standing between her and the front door "Because I know you and you miss it. Maybe not the killing but you miss parts of it. The parts you can do with us."

"Can you swear to me that Sammy would be safe? That nothing and no one would go after him to get to me or you guys?"

Shaking his head as he spoke. "No."

"Until you can promise me such a thing I am not helping you guys." Paisley pushed past Sam refusing to continue their conversation.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Paisley was cleaning up around the house while Sammy was at school. She had just finished wiping down the kitchen counter when the doorbell rang.

"Madeline?" She was somewhat dumbfounded at her guest. "Come on in and tell me what brings you here."

Madeline looked around as she walked in. "Looks like you are doing well for yourself."

"Thanks, would you like something to drink?" Paisley offered.

"I'm good. I came here to talk with you actually."

Going over to the couch. "Why do I have a feeling I should be nervous?"

"It's nothing like that. I just wanted to let you know you hurt Sam when he came to you for help." Taking a seat next to her.

"Did he ask you to come here to tell me I so called hurt him?"

Reaching into her purse. "No, but Michael said something about it yesterday."

"This is Sam we are talking about. The only way to hurt him his to deny him a beer."

Finding her cigarettes and lighter Paisley motioned for them to move out on the porch. "Michael was serious, I think you're really did hurt him."

"Madeline, what do you have me do? The things Sam and them do have serious reproductions. It's one thing if I didn't have Sammy, but I can't risk something like that. Sammy changed my world for the better. He stops me from doing the unforgivable things I was doing."

Putting out her cigarettes. "Well, you at least could talk to Sam, according to Michael he is an in a funk." Paisley walk Madeline to the door after she retrieved her purse. "Oh, and whatever you did in the past can be forgiven."

"Thanks that is sweet, but I don't deserve to be forgiven for the things that I have done."

After dropping Sammy off at Madeline's Paisley went to talk with Sam. "As an ex-army dude, you suck at keeping a low key." Plopping next to him on the couch at a local bar and grill."

"Ex-navy seal." He corrected her.

Ordering something to drink. "Whatever, you worked for the government."

"What do you want Paisley?" Seeing her kid wasn't with her. "Where's Sammy?"

Turning sideways. "He is with Madeline, as for why I'm here. I've been told that I hurt your feeling not helping you out when you asked for it. When did you become a girl?"

"Whoever told you, you hurt my feelings was lying." Finishing his beer off.

"Well go tell Madeline that. She came to my house today and told me to talk to you because I hurt your feelings. And I feel like I should listen."

Ordering another beer. "You're not scared of Madeline are you?" He teased.

"Would you not listen to that women?" Sam didn't say anything but he didn't have to with that half smile he was giving. So Paisley continued "Thought so. Now seriously, man, I hurt your feelings?" Getting her drink.

Waiting till he got his beer. "I just don't get it. You would jump at any moment to ruin someone's day whether they deserved it or not. You loved it like Fi enjoys blowing things up."

"I want to do all that but I am not willing to put myself in a situation where I can lose Sammy or him lose me."

Sam snorted. "I would have never thought I'd see the day you'd be willing to pass up jobs like this." Taking a long slow swig of his beer.

"I never thought I'd be in a situation like this. Hell, I never thought I'd be a mother."

"No one thought you'd be a mother."

Paisley sat back placing her feet up on the table as if she was at her place. "You do know just because I'm not doing that stuff again you could still come to me for ideas. I have a plethora of great ideas that can be used."

"Is that your way of saying your sorry?"

Finishing her drink. "Part of it, I've got the good stuff back at my place. At least two cases of I'm sorry all for you."

Downing the rest of his beer. "Why didn't you tell me this sooner?" Getting up.

"You know I like to tease you when beer is involved."

Paisley had imported a while back a few cases of Sam's favorite beer. She knew she could bribe him with cases if she needed him to babysit the kid.

After loading two cases in Sam's car he slammed the trunk shut. "How are things going with you and Oscar?" He asked.

"Their going." She leaned against his car.

Sam chuckled leaning against the car next to her. "He is driving you crazy."

"He won't stop complimenting me!" Leaning her head back some.

"It's what you get for going out with a guy you met in the grocery store."

Paisley sighed. "Those are the only types of guys that are willing to go out with someone who has a child."

"They aren't."

Pushing off the car. "No there isn't." Shaking her head.

Sam reached out grabbing Paisleys arm. He pulled her close planting a firm kiss on her that he knew drove Paisley crazy.

"There is," Sam said when they parted lips.

"Your such an asshole," Paisley told him when she threw her arms around him.

After a while, they moved inside where it was cooler and had places where it was soft. The two moved up to Paisley's room, it was like old times for the two. They seemed to pick up exactly where they had left off.

Sam propped an arm under his head as his free hand played with Paisley's hair. Paisley was laying horizontally, her head up against Sam's side. They laid there in silence for the longest time, just enjoying each others company.

"Why?" Paisley finally broke the silence.

Still playing with her hair. "Why what?"

"Why did you kiss me? I figured us was over, that it was never going to happen."

Looking down at her. "I didn't even know there was even a us."

"Answer the question Axe." Paisley sat up.

"You know how when you get the chicken pox and even though you get over it the virus remains in you? That's what you are like. You've wormed yourself in me and now you are never going to leave."

Giving him a hard nudge. "I can't believe you consider me a virus."

"A very sexy virus." Sam joked.

Shaking her head at him. "Why I consider you my friend is beyond ridiculous."

Axe stopped her when she went climbing out of bed. "It's because I'm hot."

"You're not, now let me go I need to get Sammy. He has been at Madeline's long enough."

Not doing what she asked Axe kept his grip on her. "One more for the road."

"Once was bad enough, especially since I just cheated on the guy I'm seeing."

Pulling Paisley to him. "Don't lie, you enjoyed it as much as I did as well as you wanted another go around."

"I freaking hate you, you know exactly what buttons to press," Paisley smirked straddling him.

Running a hand up and down her arm. "That's what makes this even better. We both know what we like."

"The mutual hatred towards each other." Paisley leaned forward to kiss him.

Madeline and Sammy had just finished making dinner when Paisley showed up. "Mommy!" He ran over to her.

"Sorry, it took so long," Paisley told Madeline.

"It's ok, we had a fun day together."

Joining them at the table. "I'm glad."

"Everything works out then?" Madeline inquired.

"Ya, we had more to work out than I thought." Another person would have missed it but Madeline wasn't another person. She was the wife of a spy as well as a mother of a spy and she saw that hidden smile Paisley had.

Looking over to the kid. "Sammy you were such a good kid today, why don't you go watch TV while you eat your dinner." She suggested, waiting until Sammy was settled Madeline turned to Paisley. "What happened with you two?"

"We talked, that's it."

Lightening a cigarette. "You can't hide it from me, something more happened."

"I'm not hiding anything."

Paisley saw that the older women before her was not buying it. "Listen here, dear. My dead husband and Michael were both spies. I've picked up a few things from them and I know your lying to me."

"Axe and I slept together. Twice." She confessed.

Madeline sighed. "Paisley you have a child, you know better."

"Apparently I don't with him since that's how I ended up with a kid in the first place."

Madeline's eyes shot to Paisley. "Are you saying that Sammy is Sam Axe's kid?" Making sure her voice was low.

"He is."

"Were you ever going to tell him?"

Shaking her head. "Never."

"He deserves to know."

Leaning on the table. "Why? I don't need money from him, we do just fine. I don't need help from him in raising Sammy."

"Paisley he deserves to know whether you need his help or not. Sam needs to know he is a father."

Looking over her shoulder at her son. "I never planned to ever see Axe again. Life was so much easier without him."

The next day after Paisley put Sammy on the school bus she got a visit from Oscar. "There is my favorite person in the world." Kissing her cheek when he got close.

"What are you doing here?" Smiling at him.

Placing his hands on her hips. "Missed you."

"Awe that's so sweet."

"I was thinking of taking the rest of the day off so I can dedicate it all to you."

Paisley frowned. "I wish I could do that, but I have things that need to be done today."

"That is ok another time then."

Waiting till Oscar left. "You're going to get shot if you keep sneaking into my place like that." Turning around to see Sam in the doorway of her house with a beer in hand.

"Wouldn't be the first time."

Walking into the house. "This time I'll kill you instead of maiming you."

"I don't know how you stand that guy. He makes me want to throw up." Sam followed after Paisley.

Picking up some of Sammy's toys. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Bored."

Both moved to the kitchen once Paisley threw the toys in Sammy's toy trunk. "We are so not having boredom sex. As a matter of fact, we are not having any kind of sex together ever again." Putting the dirty dishes in the sink in the dishwasher.

"Come on Paisley! It was like old times."

"Axe my old times are over." Closing the door to the dishwasher. "Anyways, don't you have like a sugar mama going on somewhere you need to visit?"

Rolling his eyes. "I don't have sugar mama's as you so nicely put it."

"Your pants should be on fire you lying sack of shit. Before I came to you for help I had you checked out in detail. I know my junk and I'm all up in your business and why you let go of Leslie is beyond me."

Leaning against the island in the kitchen. "Leslie was crazy."

"Things must have been serious with you two because she put you in her will, leaving you a good chunk of change. Then you dumped her a week after she did that. After you broke up with her she returned the will to before you and then kicked the bucked not long after that."

Chocking a little on his beer. "She what?"

"Ya, she was T-boned by a semi."

Polishing off his beer. "Wow."

"Who's your latest sugar mama now?" Hopping up on the island next to where he was leaning.

Getting another beer. "No one actually." Returning to his spot.

"No wonder you want boredom sex. If you like I think the lady down the street would be good for you. I can introduce you to her, she is a hot redhead. So it should be super fun to date her."

Sam gave a snort. "I'm not going out with anyone you set me up with."

"Come on! The possibilities are endless with a redhead. Those people are crazy because they have no soul."

"No soul? Where do you come up with that?"

Paisley laughed. "I was watching south park last night and they were making fun of redheads"

"So you agree with a cartoon?"

"I'm just saying that the only hot redheads are women. Now get up out of my house, I've got stuff to do before Sammy gets home from school."

Sam moved to trap Paisley on the counter. "Oscar may buy such a thing but I know you better than that."

"Axe I'm in no mood to deal with this right now. Leave before I break your nose." Paisley threatened.

Standing his ground. "No."

"Fine have fun with a broken nose." Before anything could be done Sam's cell went off. "Don't think because Michael called you I'm going to forget about breaking your nose."

Placing the phone back in his pocket. "Wouldn't have it any other way." Leaving Paisley in her kitchen.

The help Michael needed had gotten Sam trapped and injured with no way out. He had a feeling he wasn't going to get out of this one. And his current injury was giving him so much pain he was having trouble thinking. It didn't help his only way out was blocked.

Hearing Michael over the walkie-talkies. "Sam! Sam are you alright?"

"I hurt, other than that I'm fine. But I need you to tell Paisley something for me."

"Don't Sam, we are going to get you out of this and you can tell her yourself. Just hang in there."

Taking a look from behind the boat he was hiding behind. "Mikey they have the only way out and are heavily armed."

"We've dealt with less. Now hold on, Fi, Jesse and I will get you out. Just sit tight."

Paisley was making a snack for Sammy as he told her about school while he did his homework. Hearing her cell go off. "Paisley." Placing a plate with a cut up apple and some goldfish in front of her kid.

"Paisley it's Michael. I wouldn't even be asking you this but my mother is in trouble and I need your help."

"Say nothing more." Hanging up. "Sammy I need you to do your homework next door with Mrs. Wellington."

Stopping what he was doing. "But mom she smells funny."

"If you don't do it I am taking away all your toys and you will spend every day for the next two weeks over at Mrs. Wellington's. And you will read to her every day and do things around the house for her. Whatever she asks of you." Paisley threatened.

Sammy quickly packed up his things. "Ok mom, what do I tell her?"

"Give her this note." Going over to him. "Alright, I love you bunches and be good. Now give me a hug and a kiss."


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Madeline was scared and helpless with no clue as to where Michael and the others were. She was surrounded by some heavily armed men. They kicked down the door and rushed to the house before she could react.

Paisley was hoping that she would make it in time before anything too horrible happened. She was actually hoping that she'd make it before anything happened, but if Michael was personally calling her for help hoping that nothing happened was frivolous.

Parking down the street Paisley snuck towards the house. She found two guards at the front door and two at the back door. Getting the four set up outside first Paisley than could scoop the place inside without worrying about the people outside. Upon looking inside the house she thought that Michael must have pissed off someone big. There was an unnecessary amount of men guarding this house for one person. Before going inside Paisley retrieved her phone from her back pocket.

Fiona looked at Michaels phone when he got a text. "Paisley wants to know if you want to speak to any of them," Fiona asked.

"No," Michael answered.

Fiona had just hit the sent button to send the text when Sam spoke. "You might not have wanted to text her that."

"Why?" Jesse asked.

Wincing in pain. "When we get to your mom's place, you'll see what very few get to see."

Madeline was facing towards her kitchen as most of the guys stood in her living room while one was in the kitchen raiding her fridge. Her eyes got big seeing Paisley come quietly through the back. Madeline looked over her shoulder to see the others looking out the window in heavy conversation. Paisley quickly covered the man's mouth with a cloth knocking him out instantly. Struggling a little she pulled him out to the backyard.

"Where is Tommy?" One of the other guys asked seeing the fridge door wide open and no person in front of it.

The leader motioned to the guy nearest him. "Go find him."

When he never returned the others began to get suspicious. Someone was left to watch Madeline while the others went after whoever was picking off the men.

Standing before Madeline. "Your son is going to get what is coming to him. No one messes with…." Madeline jumped as a spray of blood shot out from the guy's throat.

Opening her eyes Paisley was removing her gag before going to the rope on her arms and legs. "Your bleeding!" Madeline saw the blood all over her.

"It's not my blood. Are you ok?"

Rubbing her wrist. "I am. What is going on here?"

"I don't know. I figured something was serious when Michael called me. I don't think he actually meant for me to go this overboard but I couldn't help it."

Looking at the dead body on the floor. "Did they have to die?" Seeing a pool of blood before them seeping out of the guy.

"If they were willing to go after you after whatever Michael and they did it was the safest way. And since they didn't need to talk to any of the guys I was killing them all."

Lighting one of her cigarettes with shaky hands. "What if they needed to talk with them?"

"I would have kept the leader alive and killed the rest of them but Michael said they didn't when I asked him."

Paisley was sitting on the curb when the four pulled up. "Where is my mother?" Michael quickly asked.

"She is fine, she's inside cursing my name as she is cleaning up the blood that she refused to let me help with."

"Blood?" Michael ran inside with Fiona trailing behind him.

Seeing Sam. "That will scar her."

"That blood will stain." Seeing her clothes.

Shrugging some. "Didn't like these clothes anyways. I should get back home and shower than save my son from the neighbor lady. Don't worry about the bodies, I got rid of them all but the one inside the house. Madeline kind of threw me out after seeing what I did."

Jesse caught up with Paisley at her car. "Can I tell you something?"

"Sure what is it?"

"I probably shouldn't be saying anything because it's probably nothing and Sam won't say anything now that he is ok. We got in a really sticky situation where it looked like Sam might not come out of it alive. Sam wanted us to pass a message to you, Michael, of course, said not to say anything because he was getting him out of course. But the way he said he wanted to tell you something just seemed like it was really important. I may be reading to much into this and all, I just thought you might want to know."

Paisley waved it off. "Sam was always a baby when he got injured. He is such a giant girl sometimes."

A few days later Paisley showed up at Sam's place. He was laying on the couch channel surfing and nursing a beer.

"Welcome to my humble abode. Where is the little one?" He asked seeing the kid wasn't with her.

Plopping on his legs before he could move them. "He's at a sleepover. How are you feeling?"

"Soar but fine none the less" Paisley flicked his leg. "Ouch! What was that for?" Rubbing the spot she hit him.

Glaring at him. "You told Michael over the walkie-talkie when you got injured you wanted to tell me something but never said anything. What did you want to tell me?"

"You could have just asked that without flicking me." Sipping his beer.

Holding up her hand like she was going to flick him again. "I just wanted you to be aware of the pain if you don't answer my question"

"It was nothing. Figured I'd let you know that sex with you was good."

Retracting her hand. "All your pants should just come on fire with all your lies. And I'd be mean and hurt you more for the real answer but I'm not in the mood."

"You're not in the mood to inflict pain on someone? Are you sick?" Reaching to feel her forehead.

Slapping his hand away. "Madeline I think is scared of me and that makes me sad. Sammy adores her. What do I tell my kid if he can't go see her ever again?"

"Give her time, your kind of violence isn't easy to get over. Especially since you seem to have no emotion when taking someone life."

Dropping her head back on the couch. "Ugh people are right, there is a special place in hell for me when I die."

"If you die. Some are convinced like me you can't ever die."

Rolling her head back to him. "Axe I'm serious. How can I know Sammy will turn out a good kid if I'm supposed to be his good example? I swore I would never go to bad habits for him and I couldn't even do that."

Sitting up. "I have never seen you scared for as long as I've known you. Where has this come from?"

"Axe I miss it. Not a day goes by do I not wish for my old life back. Going after those guys the other day got me thinking about how much I missed it. I don't deserve Sammy. He deserves a way better mother than me."

Handing her his beer. "Listen here because I'm not saying this again. You are great at everything and anything you set your mind to. It's why you were so great at what you did. You can be and are a good mother." Sam told her.

"You know I've never doubted anything in my life till Sammy came along. Now I can't go a day without having some doubt about something. Do you know how insanely irritating that is for someone like me? Someone who has known nothing but control?"

Sam laughed getting up for more beer. "You do have some control issues."

"Wait, why are you not with Michael? Aren't you two like attached at the hip bff's?"

Poking his head from around the fridge door. "Nice lingo. Fiona and he are having a day date together."

Taking the beer Sam offered her. "What Jesse hanging out with his girlfriend as well leaving you as the odd man out?"

"He doesn't have a girlfriend but he has a job." Returning to his place.

"How does he not have a girlfriend? That guy is fine." Leaning back as she placed her feet up on the coffee table.

Sam arched his eyebrow. "I didn't know he was your type?"

"News flash Sam, I'm at the age that I like guys, have been for a while."

Groaning in irritation. "Please stop!"

"What's wrong Axe? Am I making you uncomfortable? Like how Jesse probably has an amazing six pack under his shirt."

"Paisley!"

Taking a gulp of her beer. "You are to easy." Laughing at him. "Thanks for the beer but I need to go."

"You just got here."

Setting her half-drunk beer on the coffee table. "I know but I should talk to Madeline. I just swung by here to see how you were doing."

Not long after leaving Sam's she arrived at Madeline's doorstep. "Paisley?!" She stood in the doorway in surprise.

"I know you weren't probably suspecting me to just show up like this after everything. But I just thought I come by and see how you were doing."

Not moving from the doorway. "I'm good, thanks for coming by."

"Madeline I'm sorry. I can't exactly erase the violent me I have chosen to hide. It's just Michael means a lot to Sam and Sam means a lot to me. So when Michael called me saying he needed my help I knew that it was serious. Also, Sammy just adores you, I know we haven't known each other very long and all but Sammy just really thinks of you like a grandmother even though he calls you auntie. He couldn't stop talking about you for like a week after meeting you. So if you don't want to see me I understand but can Sammy still see you occasionally?" When she didn't say anything Paisley softly nodded. "Ok I understand, thanks for at least hearing me out."

"Paisley wait!" Madeline caught up with her. "I'm not used to seeing such violence. Especially coming from a woman who looks and acts as sweet as you. Give me a few more days and come to see me than."

Smiling Paisley hugged her. "If you need someone to talk to, Sam knows where you are coming from. He has seen me do some not so very pretty things."

Oscar had come by when Paisley had called him. They spent the rest of the day hanging out at Paisley's house. Oscar had cooked a lovely dinner for just the two of them.

After finishing cleaning the dishes Oscar turned to Paisley. "I'd like to stay longer, but I have an early day tomorrow."

"Do you have to go?"

Giving her a kiss. "Unfortunately yes. But don't worry, one of these days we'll have a romantic night together."

Walking him to the door. "You have fun tomorrow." The two kissed one more time before Paisley watched him get into his car and drive off. Reaching in her back pocket and hitting the speed dial number three. "Want to help me burn a house down?"

"What Oscar do now?" Sam asked.

"How did you know I was with Oscar?" Paisley than saw Sam pull up. "Jeez, Axe you need a new hobby."

The two hung up their phones. "I was coming by because I figured you'd be bored with the kid, not at home." Holding up a 12 pack of beer.

"Well get back in your car were setting Oscar's house on fire. That jackwagon had a house empty with me for the night. No kid to worry about. And he tells me he has to leave because of an early day tomorrow. So he is hiding something big like he is married with a family. And that is why he is so good with kids."

Heading inside. "All stuff you would have found out when you checked him out like you said you did." When Sam reached the front door he spun around. "You didn't!"

"Axe I have changed my life, which includes snooping into peoples lives." Paisley stomped inside.

Going after her. "Didn't seem like your life had changed when you took out these guys or when you told me you snooped into my life before asking for my help."

"Oh that is not fair and you know it."

"You could have said no."

Paisley threw the vase sitting on a nearby table at Sam's head. "How dare you say such a thing. Michael is your family and you are mine. So when the man who rather see me dead calls for help, I'm doing it."

"I thought you and I were just friends."

Pointing at him. "Don't change the subject. Apologize now or I'm for real breaking your nose."

"Fine, I'm sorry. Happy now?"

Throwing her hands up when she rolled her eyes. "Why I even consider you family is beyond me. I must be suffering from an aneurysm or something."

"Why do you?" Moving closer to her.

Placing her hands in her back pocket of her jeans. "I'll tell you after you tell me what you wanted Michael to tell me when you got injured."

"You remember our last mission together?"

"Ya, the one in Morocco."

Getting closer. "You remember what was said?"

"I remember us not talking much," Paisley smirked wetting her lips.

Sam chuckled. "You had asked me that if things were different if you and I could or would ever be together?"

"I remember that. You gave me some roundabout Axe answer. Which is your way of avoiding actually answering the question."

"The message I was going to tell Michael to tell you was there hasn't gone a day I haven't thought about you. And I think under different circumstances we would have had something."

Paisley shook her head at him. "After all these years I still can't get a straight answer from you. Why I thought different will forever elude me."

"Oh wow," Sam stated.

"Oh wow, what?"

Placing his hands in his pocket. "Just when I thought you couldn't ever be pitied. But to go through life never being in love or have anyone tell you they love you at least once is sad."

"Pity me all you like ok? Love is for those who deserve it. And my hands are full trying to earn my son's love where I deserve it, I don't have time to be in love with anyone or anyone is in love with me."

Closing the gap between them. "I'm standing here in your living room telling you I have extremely strong feelings for you. And you're telling me nothing is going to happen after my confession because you don't deserve it?" Paisley nodded yes. "You are such a stubborn ass." Wrapping his arms tightly around her, Sam kissed her and kissed her hard.

Pushing him off of her. "Why the hell must you do this to me? Seven years ago was one of the worst times for me you know that?"

"You said it was the best."

Running a hand through her hair. "Back then my first instinct was to lie. Lying was just easier than to deal with my real feelings."

"What real feelings?"

Dropping her head back. "Axe your making this so hard, just stand there and shut up….you broke my heart in Morocco. The reason, the real reason I would always have you on a mission was not only because I trusted you. I was in love with you so much that it hurt me."

"Why didn't you say anything sooner?"

"I knew that if I had someone in my life so much would change. And I knew that the life I was living, one of the people who wanted me dead would of went after you to get to me. I couldn't be involved with you like that."

Going to the kitchen. "I need a beer before asking the next question." The bottle was half empty before Sam spoke again. "Still why didn't you say anything?" He pushed.

"Because I was afraid that if I said something to you, you wouldn't want anything to do with me. It was just easier to ignore it and be friends, than not having you on missions."

Rubbing his face. "I swear Paisley if anything is going to kill me it's this."

"Than why get involved?"

Finishing off his beer. "Despite the fact you're a stubborn ass and you make me crazy with frustration and anger. That is why I like you, nothing is easy with you."

"Now you are making no sense."

Setting his beer down. "What you need to do is accept the fact I like you and shut the hell up."

"But…" Sam quieted Paisley with a kiss pinning her to the fridge.

They somehow found their way up to Paisley's room and to her bed. They had spent all night having sex. The sun had been up for a few hours as they laid in bed. "Wow." Sam finally broke their silence after half an hour.

"Axe I have something to tell you. Something very important to tell you." Paisley said sitting up.

Sitting up as well. "I don't like the sound of that. Even when I say it."

Paisley never was able to tell Sam anything when her doorbell rang. "May I help you?" She asked seeing two cops at her door.

"Are you Paisley Morocco?" One of them asked.

Sam soon joined her. "I am."

"I am sorry to tell this but your son has been kidnapped."

"What?" Paisley yelled.

One of the cops held his hand up. "We are doing everything we can in locating your son."

"No your not, you're at my doorstep talking to me instead of out on the streets looking for my son."

Sam moved Paisley to the side. "She means well officers. What can we do to help in the search?"

"We need a recent photo and something with a strand of hair or anything with his DNA. Like a hairbrush or toothbrush."

Letting them in. "Why do you need something like that? When people need that, it means they have a dead body."

Taking a recent picture of Sammy off the wall. "You can have this and excuse us please." Sam took Paisley into a separate room. "Breath."

"Breath! My son is missing! Those cops better find the person who took my son before me. Because if I wasn't going to hell before this, I am going now."


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

Sam's back wasn't turned on Paisley for more than a few seconds as he let the cops out did she disappear. He found her up in the attic.

The place was loaded with guns and knives and bombs and so much, much more. Sam couldn't believe what he was seeing. If he didn't know Paisley he would have considered her crazy and a big threat with this massive arsenal she had in her attic.

"Paisley jeez are you preparing for the end of the world?"

Going through some of the guns. "I was going to sell them on the black market. That will have to wait till after I get Sammy back."

"Paisley put the arsenal down now, I'll take care of this."

Trying to push him away. "Get out of my way Axe."

"No." Standing firmly where he was.

Pulling the gun on him. "I will shoot whoever gets in my way."

"You're not thinking clearly. Going after people is one thing, but this time it's personal."

Cocking the gun. "Don't make me ask again."

"Technically you just did." When Paisley went to go hit him, Sam stopped her. "Let me help you." Holding onto her wrists tightly.

Struggling to get free. "Let me go. The longer we're here the more of a chance I'm not going to get my kid back alive."

"Paisley stop being irrational, I want you to stay out of this. I'll get Michael and the others, I promise you we will get Sammy back, alive."

Taking a deep breath glaring at him. "You swear you'll get Sammy back alive?"

"I swear and for good measure, I'm dropping you off at Madeline's. I don't trust you being alone." Sam ignored Paisley's protests.

Michael, Fiona, and Jesse met them at Madeline's place. "How did it happen?" Michael asked.

"Sally had taken Sammy and Roy to the park. She had reached into her purse for sunblock and when Sally looked up. She saw some guy taking off with Sammy." Paisley answered.

"Sam's right, you're too emotionally involved, you need to stay here. We will definitely bring Sammy back and alive." Michael assured her.

Paisley stopped Sam before they left. "I think you should know I lied. Sammy is your kid."

Four pairs of eyes fell onto her as Sam uttered. "He's mine?!" Leaning against the wall as he processed it.

"One hundred percent."

"Let's go get my kid!" Sam called out heading for the car.

Paisley waited until they drove away. "Madeline I appreciate you watching me and Michael for helping…"

"You're not leaving without me." She finished.

Stopping the older women. "I appreciate it, but what I'm going to do to these people for taking my kid is nowhere near what I did to the guys that were in your place. What I'm about to do is going to be giving the devil a run for his money."

"Anyone who takes a child deserves the worst."

Pointing at her. "Fine, when we find Sammy I need you to get him out of there quickly. I'll take care of everything else."

Michael and Sam started with the women that were watching Sammy while Fiona and Jesse went to the police station to see what they had found out. It didn't take long before they had a lead.

The entire search Sam was fidgety. "Maybe we should take you back to my mothers" Michael suggested when they go back in the car.

"Why?" Looking hurt as such a suggestion.

"You're too involved like Paisley."

Turning to him. "Let's just find the kid."

"I'm just saying if I were you and found out the kid was mine, I'd have trouble thinking straight" As they took off in the car.

Waving it off "Mikey I'm fine"

"If you say so."

They met with Jesse and Fiona back at his place where they ran over the information the four of them had gathered. After a few calls, Sam and Jesse made while Fiona and Michael thoroughly went through the information they located where Sammy would be.

When they pulled up to the building Sammy was held as they were greeted with an empty room. Well almost an empty room, if you didn't count the blood that was scattered on the floor. Bodies and their parts were scattered all over the place. It looked like something out of a horror movie. The site was stomach turning for the four that had arrived as they all looked around fighting the urge to throw up from what they were seeing.

"What happened in here?" Fiona asked as they took a look around covering her nose and mouth.

"I knew she wasn't going to listen," Sam growled.

Jesse looked his way. "What do you mean by that?"

"She has gotten faster. You guys are looking at Paisley's dirty work."

Pointing at everything. "That tinny ass girl did all this?" Jesse asked.

They heard some noises coming from one of the rooms of the place. When Michael opened the door a man covered in blood spilled from the room. They noticed a few fingers were missing from both hands.

"What happened here?" Michael asked.

"Where is the kid?" Axe followed with his questions.

The man made some gurgling noises. "She….she came for him." He coughed up more blood. "We didn't…..didn't have the kid." Coughing up some more blood. "The horror, it…it was so awful. I have never seen such a thing like this before. That woman isn't human."

"Who has him?" Sam yelled grabbing him by the shirt.

He coughed and made some more gurgling noises. "Oscar." He faintly said. "His name was Oscar."

"I told Paisley that guy was bad news." The others had to run to catch up with Sam

"Madeline I can't have you come in with me. What I'm going to do is not going to be pretty. And I can't have you look at me like the last time."

"Maybe there is another way."

Sticking one of her guns in the back of her pants. "There is no other way when my kid is involved. Just wait here for me and be ready." Paisley grabbed a few more things from her trunk before heading towards the building.

It wasn't long before Paisley returned and without Sammy. She had blood spattered on her shirt and her pants. There was even blood in her hair. She looked like she was stepping out of Rob Zombie movie. "What happened?" Madeline cautiously asked.

"He wasn't there but I know who has him and who actually took my son," Paisley answered, seething in anger.

Paisley had kicked down Oscar's front door. "Oscar!" She yelled. "Oscar!"

Finding him in his office in the back of the house as Sammy played on the floor. "Mommy!"

"What are you doing here?" He quickly stood, fear obvious in his face and in his voice.

Paisley pushed her son to the door. "Sammy I have a surprise for you out front by the car. Why don't you go find it." The second he left the room, she quickly drew her gun. "You will pay for what you did. Because you took the kid from the wrong mother you fucking asshole."

"Don't you want to know why?" Holding his hands up as he tried to stall.

Cocking her gun. "No, I don't. All I want is for you to die."

"All I did was have your kid taken from you. You go around saying you're looking for a decent guy who doesn't mind you having a kid. When you actually are going around fucking other guys."

Her eyebrows scrunched. "Excuse me?"

"I had decided to move some things around so I could spend the evening with you. I came back to surprise you to find you with another guy."

Taking a few steps forward. "You're a lying sack of shit." Her gun still pointed at him.

"If I was, why did I see the babysitter when I first came to pick you up for our date have you pinned against your fridge?"

The corner of her mouth went up. "What can I say? Sammy's father always will know how to push my buttons. The only man who ever could."

Paisley was straddling Oscar wailing on the man below her when Sam's arms wrapped around her waist pulling her up off the man. She fought him, screaming she wasn't finished with him.

When Michael checked Oscar there was no saving the man. He was too far gone to help him in any way, he was actually unrecognizable. Getting back up off the floor Michael walked past Paisley and Sam giving the two some privacy.

They were in front of the desk Paisley was panting hard as she fell to her knees, Sam knelt in front of her cupping her face. "It's going to be okay. Everything will be okay now, Sammy's safe."

"I'm never going to change, am I? No matter what I'm that ruthless killer that everyone hates."

His thumb rubbed her cheeks still cupping her face. "Listen to me Paisley, you have changed. So much and for the better."

"No, I haven't. I killed all those people in the warehouse without a bat of an eyelash and Madeline waiting in the car as I did it. Than here! Instead of just walking away after finding Sammy I beat the man to a bloody pulp." Tears welling up in her eyes as she spoke.

Sam shook his head. "You were a mother protecting her son. And if you don't see that, the old Paisley would of never even had asked for help or let anyone ask for help on her behalf. The old Paisley wouldn't have cared so much on her behalf. The old Paisley wouldn't have cared so much as you do for Sammy. A child might I add too. The old Paisley wouldn't be sitting here crying letting someone try to comfort her. I can go on if you want me to."

"I even have a friend in Madeline, I've got friends. Old me has only had one. Well, sort of since you really didn't know we were friends."

Laughing at her comment. "I think you've got more than two friends. I believe Michael, Fiona, and Jesse are three more." He assured her.

"Maybe Jesse, I think the other two really still don't care for me."

Getting up Sam offered his hand. "Come on the kid needs you."

"Son of a bitch." Taking his hand.

"What?"

Removing some hair from her face. "I just realized I have to try to explain to my son what has happened. And the reason my son was kidnapped was that that man over their saw us having sex the other day."

"You mean our son."

Pinching the bridge of her nose when she closed her eyes. "I knew I shouldn't have told you. Actually, I never should have stayed here. Living here was possibly the worst decision I've ever made, next to telling you Sammy is your kid."

"Than why even tell me?"

"A moment of weakness since I thought I was going to lose Sammy and figured you deserved to know."

Throwing hands up. "That's just great! He is my son when I'm about to lose him. But he isn't my son when he is alive and ok."

"Would you even want the responsibility if I let you be a part of his life?" Paisley threw at Sam.

Shrugging at her. "I don't know. But I deserve to be given the chance to decide like you did if I want a kid or not."

"Well while you think about it, I'm going to go talk with my son. He deserves some answers."

Sam was sitting at the local bar him and the others frequent quite often, nursing a beer when Michael plopped next to him. "Talk to me," Michael demanded.

"There is nothing to talk about."

"Sam it's been a week since Paisley told you Sammy's your kid."

Taking a few sips of his beer. "It's so weird. I never imagined me being a father."

"Are you sure that the kid is yours?"

Looking over to his longtime friend. "He is definitely mine."

"But how do you know?"

Rubbing his face. "Paisley is going to kill me if she finds out I told you this." Sam turned to him. "We were in Morocco when I found out…..when I found out all those years working together Paisley was a virgin till we slept together."

"You're kidding!" Michael gasped.

Shaking his head. "My reaction too. I've seen that girl get what she wanted in ridiculously short, tight and or skimpy outfits. I've seen her bring ruthless guys to their knees with a kiss. So I just assumed she'd not be a virgin."

There was a long, long pause before anything was said. "Ok that aside, Sammy?" Michael asked.

"Some strings were pulled and I found out the details of Sammy's birth. It matches when we were in Morocco."

Michael let out a whistle. "I can't believe you deflowered and got Paisley pregnant in one swoop."

"I just don't know what to do."

All Paisley wanted to do was relax but since Sammy was kidnapped she wasn't able to. She was on high alert every second of the day when he was with her and even worse when he wasn't with her. So when Madeline came by to see how he was doing she noticed Paisley's exhaustion. When Paisley tried to hide it Madeline wasn't buying it one bit.

When Madeline suggested taking Sammy for the day and returning him tomorrow Paisley was against it from the get-go. But she made an excellent argument that Paisley couldn't refuse so she let him go. Madeline was going to pick Sammy up after school where they were to have a fun time together.

Still not comfortable with the situation of Sammy not being with her, Paisley climbed into the hot water of her bathtub. Wishing the lavender smell and soft music would help.

"Where is the little one?" Sam walked into the bathroom.

Rolling her head to him. "With Madeline."

"I'm surprised you let him out of your sight." Moving towards the tub he sat on the lid of the toilet seat.

"You try to tell that women no."

Sam chuckled. "She can give you a run for your money."

"So what's the verdict?"

Scratching at his chin. "How do we tell him I'm his father?"

"For real?"

Moving to the edge of the tub. "For real. The kid is definitely a chick magnet. I can play the single father card, he already can sweet talk the ladies. If I smooth out some edge's I'll have them eating out of my palm."

"I knew you really didn't love me." Paisley glared at him with a smirk.

"Took you long enough to catch onto my lying." Paisley watched Sam leave the bathroom laughing.

Getting out of the bath she slipped on her robe and went after him. "I'm not done talking with you." Finding him sprawled out on her bed.

"You never are."

Standing at the edge of her bed. "This is important though. We can't just spring this on Sammy. What if something happens and you decide you don't feel like being a father? You can't just stop once he knows."

"Paisley I'm not going to run away from this. Am I unsure about this? Yes, I am. Am I a little bit fearful? Yes, I am. And the fact you did this alone is incredible."

Laying on the bed next to him. "No, it's not. Tons of women raise children alone."

"Not one of them was a spy like you who killed people for a living and enjoyed it before becoming a mother. Which why didn't you tell me?" Propping himself up on his elbows.

"I almost did. I found you in London working some mission. Followed you for the day only to find you pick up some pretty redhead. I knew you wouldn't want a wrench in your world."

Paisley looked over at Sam. "But you were ok with that wrench in your life? And alone?" Sam asked.

"That wrench saved my life and many, many other lives too. If I didn't keep him I'd probably be dead or captured by now. So Sam Axe, are you ready to start being a father?"

He thought for a second. "I am."

"Are you sure? Because this means helping him with his homework, punishing him when he misbehaving, getting up with him in the middle of the night if he is sick or had a bad dream. And that's just some of it."

"I figured."

Paisley laughed getting off the bed. "This is going to be fun." Stopping in the doorway of the bathroom. "We are going to have to do this slowly though. Like you are going to have to spend time with him. Go do stuff where you spend the day together."

"What kind of stuff?"

"I don't know, guy stuff. Though no spy stuff and if you end up teaching him more ways to pick up chicks, I'm stabbing you in the face." Paisley threatened.

Sitting up. "What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Threatening to kill Sammy's father isn't very nice. Especially if you end up doing it in front of him."

Smiling she placed a hand on her hips. "That is why we are not telling Sammy right away you are his father."

"Were not? Why?"

"Because he is gone six years without a father in the picture. It's going to be confusing for a kid to spring that on him. That is why I suggested you two doing things together first. Then let him know later."


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

"So you guys are able to help me from my very abusive husband?" The women asked as she walked out of the place she met the group with them trailing her.

"Yes, we are," Michael answered.

She nervously looked around. "You guys need to hurry though. I'm in grave danger and nowhere is safe for me."

"We have a safe place for you," Jesse assured her.

Their heads turned to the car that pulled up. "Stop being such a mutant you ass hat." Paisley climbed out of the car as she yelled at Sam.

"Listen Satan, it wasn't my fault." Getting out as well.

"Sammy just happen picked up that line from one of his friends from school?"

Walking around the car. "It's possible."

"You used that line on me in Finland right before I chopped that guys head off with a Samurai sword."

Michael cleaned his throat. "Uh, guys we don't have time for this."

"This isn't over." Paisley glared at Sam.

"Alice this is Paisley. You'll go with her." Fiona told her.

Looking at them. "I am?" Alice asked.

"If you want to be safe she's your person," Jesse said.

Alice took a deep breath. "Thank you so much for this."

"And don't worry, we'll get him," Michael assured her.

Paisley grabbed the door handle to the car. "You guys have fun. Axe, I hate you with a fiery passion."

"Likewise." He smiled.

Alice sat in the car stiff as a board and playing with the strap on her purse. "Abusive husband and or boyfriend?" Paisley guessed.

"Why do you say that?"

"You have all the signs of someone in trouble because of abuse. Don't worry you came to the right people."

Looking out the window. "You seem to have the early signs of a not so great relationship with the guy you arrived with."

"Axe and I have been together for two years now. Things have been like this from the get-go. It's how we deal with each other."

Turning her attention back to Paisley. "Than why be with him?"

"It's the only way he and I know how to show each other we love one another."

Alice looked down at her lap. "That's how I got into my situation."

Paisley pulled into the driveway of her place before killing the engine. "Our situation is complicated."

"That's what I told my friends and family when Charles would do what he has done to me in front of others."

Paisley sighed. "I'm going to tell you something I never will admit to Axe because his head is big enough already. I have a past I'm not proud of which was being hired to kill people. Sometimes I even retrieved people. Well, this time I was hired to get someone. It happened to be Axe I was to get. So when I found him stashed in a room I didn't think they'd have the inside of his room booby-trapped as well. So I was injured getting him out. So instead of me saving him, he saved me."

"What's the point?"

"He knew who I was and what I've done. He could of let me die as I should have. By saving me as he did, I knew that he was a man I could trust. And the fact he has never once used my past against me, I knew he was a man I could love." Climbing out of the car.

Doing the same "But you guys argue like you hate each other."

"We work each others nerve. But truth be told, Axe is the only guy who I'm able, to be honest with. He is also the only guy who loves me after knowing everything that I have done. He makes me laugh and still gives me butterflies…." They weren't inside the house long before Sammy came home. "He also wanted to be his father."

"Hi mom, I'm hungry."

Smiling at her son. "You know where the kitchen is. But first though meet Alice, Alice meet my son Sammy."

"Nice to meet you, Alice." He ran into the kitchen after shaking her hand.

Looking at where Sammy went. "He still wanted to be with you knowing you already had a son?"

"Oh, Sammy is Axe's actual son."

Alice was all kinds of confused. "But you said you've been dating him for two years. And Sammy's got to be no more than what seven?"

"Eight, Axe and I have a very long history together. That's super complicated."

Sammy came back in the room with a sandwich. "Can I go over to Steve's house for a sleepover?"

"Maybe, Alice is getting help from us."

Groaning in irritation. "I'm never going to have any fun."

"Keep that attitude up, you are going to get everything you own taken away from you."

Sammy grabbed his backpack and stormed to his room. "Kids are fun aren't they?" Alice joked.

"He's just pissed because if someone comes here after you Sammy takes you and you two get out of here as I fight the people off."

"He knows what you guys do?!"

Shaking her head. "Not exactly. He knows what he needs to do if bad things happen. Sammy's too young to know the details."

The three were about to sit down for dinner when the others showed up. Sammy was so happy that he was able to go to his friend's house for the night, he rushed out without another word. Paisley was cleaning up Sam's head wound in the kitchen while the others were out back on the porch.

"So tell me again how you got this." Paisley sat on the counter cleaning the gash with a rag.

Sam was standing in between Paisley's legs. "I wasn't paying attention."

"Fine don't tell me the truth." Placing the band-aid on his forehead.

Leaning forward he placed his hands on either side of her. "Can't hide anything from you can I?" He smirked.

"I do like when you come home injured, kind of hot." Paisley laughed grabbing at his shirt, Sam growled.

Alice looked into the house seeing the two kiss. "Is it true that Paisley killed people?"

"She did, that's why she is left with the people looking for help. She is trained to think like them which helps in protecting those who need it." Michael answered.

"It also helps she has no soul and doesn't feel sorry for taking someone's life," Fiona added.

Michael looked over at her. "Fi we talked about this."

The two were still in the kitchen in the same spot when the others left. "So we have the house all to ourselves tonight. And you have had a very long and stressful mission. I think a long hot bath is in order." Paisley brought up with a giant smile.

"I did get injured. A nice massage could be good too." Suggested Sam.

Playing with the gold chain around his neck. "Now you're pushing it old man."

"Old man?! I'll show you old man." Grabbing Paisley from behind her knees pulling her close to him.

The next day Paisley let Sam sleep in as she went for a run when she returned he was still asleep. Before taking a shower Paisley made herself a bowl of cereal. She took her favorite seat which was on the counter. There she sat in silence enjoying her breakfast.

Sam soon shuffled into the room rubbing his face. "How were you still able to get up this morning to run after last night?"

"I'm used to working on little to no sleep." Finishing her bowl of cereal, she placed it next to her on the counter.

"Than get use to this." Sam tossed her a present.

Catching it Paisley examined the present. "Umm Axe what the hell? Are you trying to tell me you're giving me Morocco? Because the fact you just gave a shape of the place is not a great present."

"Normally when someone is giving a box no matter the shape they open it." Drinking the OJ he just poured himself.

Paisley's jaw dropped after opening the box. "Seriously?" Her eyes shot back to Axe.

"Well when you are involved, never."

Paisley looked back down at the ring. It was in a shape of a daisy, the petals were made up of yellow diamonds as the middle was a little cluster of pink diamonds. "Why a daisy? How do you even know if I like them? I could hate them."

"First time I met you your name was Daisy. Your hair was pulled half up and red at the time. You wore a dark green tee with a picture of that leg lamp from A Christmas Story on it. And a dark pair of tight blue jeans you looked to be sewn in. We did six missions before I found out Daisy wasn't your real name."

"That was a long time ago!"

Walking over to her. "Guys remember when they meet a very dangerous but very hot woman."

"I thought marriage was off the table with us."

"You seemed more irritable than usual. I thought this was what you wanted."

Holding up the box. "I'm happy with how things are right now. What has me so irritable is I'm pregnant, again. My hormones are whacked out and I feel like hating someone, so I chose you."

"Pregnant?!" Sam gasped.

Paisley slowly nodded. "Yes, three pregnancy test and the doctor say so." She laughed seeing him having trouble processing the second pregnancy. "You'll be fine after awhile. Oh and I'm keeping the ring, and if I don't have a girl this time your tubes are getting tired." Paisley slid off the counter kissing Sam's cheek as she slid the ring on her left finger while heading for the shower.

 **THE END**


End file.
